The Greek Gods Series
by Tanya G
Summary: A collection of stories on the greek gods. Stories are The meeting of Ares and Aphrodite, and Orion and NOW APHRODITE'S REVENGE
1. The Meeting of Ares and Aphrodite part 1

Title: The Meeting of Aphrodite and Ares Author: Tanya G and Cat Series: The Greek Gods Series Rating: PG-13 Pairings: Multiple Disclaimer: These are our interpretations on Greek gods, no one owns them, they are just kinda there. Though owning Ares and Orion is always a nice thought. Mmm leather. Authors Notes: Ok this is completely AU, cause we are changing them a bit, like Artemis is no virgin goddess every one needs smoochies, especially if they come from bare -chested hunters.  
  
The Meeting of Aphrodite and Ares part 1  
  
Cyprus  
  
Ares the God of War was watching his sister, Eris, with amusement. She was trying her best to start a war all by herself insisting that she could. Ha. Like that could ever happen. A smirk spread upon his handsome face as he watched her first attempt. Eris was trying to start a brawl between two sailors, by sinking one of their ships. Sadly this only resulted in confusion amongst the sailors, before they decided it would be better anyway if they shared a ship. He continued his silent amusement at watching his sister failed attempts when he happened to glance to his left and see a women laughing with girlish glee. He smiled at first but then tilted his head in confusion, why was she laughing, how can she see Eris if the sailors couldn't. He was still contemplating the women when Eris came back pouting and vowing to get her revenge on these pathetic mortals who weren't doing what she wanted.  
  
Eris turned to Ares with a small smile that broke through her pathetic pout. "Brother you can stay with these horrible smelly mortals, I am going to have my fun somewhere else." As she started to vanish he could hear her muttering about Hera and Zeus. Ares smirked at her, What a Loon. Now to find that woman!  
  
Aphrodite watched at the scene unfolding before her with wonder. There was a girl dressed in all black apparently trying to sink a man's boat. She had succeeded, but the men decided to share a boat. The girl looked like she was about to throw a temper tantrum. She laughed again in delight. This girl was incredibly amusing. She quickly got bored with this weird girl and decided to go exploring.  
  
When Ares looked back to see the woman she wasn't there anymore. Now that's not nice, leaving before I can say hello. Where did she go? He walked away from the harbor into the city; maybe she went here?  
  
Aphrodite looked at the different booths ignoring all the vendors trying to get her to buy something. She looked at the people around her, they were looking at her kind of funny, especially the men. In fact, some of them were actually following her. Did she has something on her face? She looked at her clothing. Nothing odd there, she was wearing a simple white dress. Before she could think about it further one of the men approached her.  
  
"Excuse me miss" he said getting her attention. "Yes?" she looked at him curiously as he blushed. "Are you sick? Your face is all red." He looked away from her blushing even deeper "I, uh, that is-I mean a-are you lost or anything?" she smiled a pretty smile "No I'm not" he looked slightly disappointed "oh" was all he said as she began walking away.  
  
Ares walked into the city and the first thing he saw was a split in the crowd. A man was talking to the woman. He watched from the side admiring her beauty. She had pale brown hair, which was set in waves down to her mid- back, and was wearing a flow-y pale white dress that didn't seem to do her beauty justice. When she began to walk away, he knew that he had to have her. He faded out and quickly re-appeared in front of her blocking her path.  
  
Aphrodite was walking along when all of a sudden a man appeared before her. A very handsome man. He was taller than her, had short black hair and black eyes. He was tan and muscular and was wearing black leather. Hmmm, tall, dark and handsome. She fluttered her eyelashes. "Yes?"  
  
He smiled, as he looked him up and down, he knew he was good looking. He smirked as she fluttered her lashes. "Hello there," he said in his deep baritone voice. "I noticed you earlier looking at my sister," he said in hopes of getting her to explain how that was possible.  
  
She smiled again as her spoke to her. Very nice voice. "Maybe" she said looking uninterested. So he was there as well. "Why do you care?"  
  
"You were laughing at my sister, and I have to decide whether or not she deserves to get vengeance on you." Ares said with a smirk.  
  
She pouted. "It's not my fault, she looked so silly trying to sink that boat. I couldn't help it" she said.  
  
"I know that, did you not think I was laughing at the frivolity of her acts, but when she hears that some woman, was laughing at her, she will be not pleased and pissing off Eris Goddess of Discord, is never a good thing, especially to mortals," Ares pointed out.  
  
It was her turn to smirk. "Who says I'm a mortal?"  
  
"Well then who the hell are you?" Ares said pissed off that this woman no matter her beauty was laughing at him.  
  
"My name is Aphrodite, and you are.?" she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ares, God of War, who else would I be?"  
  
"I didn't know the God of War was so handsome" she said smiling at him.  
  
"Well now you do." He said smirking glad that she was smart enough to see that. "Now your name is familiar, I heard my father mention you, but I don't remember what you are So what are you?"  
  
"The Goddess of Love, who else would I be?" she said mimicking him slightly.  
  
To be continued. in part 2 


	2. The Meeting of Ares and Aphrodite part 2

Meeting of Aphrodite and Ares  
  
She had never been so disgusted before in her life. She looked down at the baby she had such high hopes for. She quietly got up with the infant hidden in a few blankets and flung him off Olympus not caring where he landed or if he survived. No one would ever find out about her mistake. No one  
  
I am bored. what to do. Ares looked around his throne where he was lounging lazily. There is not one single war going on. how can no one be fighting? Ares looked at his black clothes, his black throne and the black walls surrounding him. I need color. I need Aphrodite.  
  
Aphrodite was lounging about in her chamber. Some of these mortals were so pathetic she thought as she tossed a scroll aside. She yawned got up and stretched. She frowned. She was bored and that was never a good thing. She pouted yet again and then Ares appeared before her. Her face lit up, "Ares!"  
  
"Aphrodite, hello," Ares said in his sexy, suave voice. He smirked when he heard a girlish giggle escape her lips.  
  
She could never get over his darkness contrasting with the brightness in her chamber but, she liked his darkness, it was refreshing. She bit the bottom of her lip and smiled, "Ares, what brings you here?"  
  
"I was looking around my temple in Thracia and couldn't help but notice how dark it was. I needed a change and I thought what's better than visiting my favorite bright beauty?" Ares smirked sexily.  
  
She smiled again. Oh he was a sexy bitch. "You are such a charmer Ares."  
  
" I know," Ares smirked, "I don't think I can stand the pink surroundings much longer lets go to "our spot.""  
  
She smiled "okay" they then vanished arm in arm.  
  
Cyprus  
Ares and Aphrodite both lounged on the lush soft grass watching Eris in amusement as she threw her Golden Apple at people. Ares laughing at the violence, and Aphrodite giggling at Eris' silly ways.  
"It's just like when we met."  
"I know," he paused as if in thought, "you know you're just as beautiful as I am handsome"  
Aphrodite tilted her head and said, "Yes, I am."  
  
Hera looked down frowning. She had gotten bored, and decided to watch some mortals, when she spotted an Oceanid with a stunning necklace. She went down to where the nymph was.  
"Where did you get these," she said pointing to the trinkets glittering in the sun.  
"I got it from this lame God on the island," she said pointing toward Lemnos.  
"A god?" Hera asked wondering who he or she could be.  
"Yes. They call him Hephaestus and he just appeared one day, they say he fell from the sky, must have been Olympus," she stated. "He was but a child when he fell, Thetis took him in and raised him, as her own for the last nine years. He now lives on the island of Lemnos."  
  
Hera took all this info from thought, dismissing the nymph with a wave of her hand, as she disappeared to go back to Olympus. Hera sat on her throne pondering the events that had just occurred. It couldn't be could it? She thought. Well it did fit the time frame. HE was born exactly nine years ago, she thought with disgust. Hera decided that she would go Lemnos to see for herself.  
  
Lemnos  
  
Hephaestus was in his cave forging more pretty trinkets to please Thetis. He turned when he heard a noise at the entrance of his cave. He saw a tall woman with brown hair tight up in a bun, wearing a bright blue dress, with green trim, and peacock feathers surrounding her head. He had never seen on the island before but he knew that face. He had seen it somewhere before, but where?  
  
Hera slowly walked into the cave with poise and elegance befitting her station. She looked over the man before her, he was a pathetic looking sight to behold, his brown scraggly hair surrounded his dirt-smeared face, and his clothes hung off him like rags. They say he's a god, she thought. She barely resisted the urge to laugh out loud at the sight of him. "Are you the man who has been making the jewelry for Thetis?"  
  
"Yes, I am, and who are you?" Hephaestus asked. He couldn't help but notice how out of place she looked with her bright clothes in his dark cave/.  
  
"I am Hera, Queen of The Gods," Hera replied haughtily. "How did you get to this island?"  
  
"All I remember is the feeling of being thrown from a high distance. I had woken up when I was falling and then I remember seeing Thetis and her taking me in. Have we ever met? Your face is eerily familiar," Hephaestus asked, changing the subject before he thought to long on his abandonment.  
  
"Yes you have, I am your mother. I think it would be best if you came back to Olympus, for that is where you rightly belong."  
  
Hephaestus fell to his knees before his mother, "Mother I am not worthy to be brought to Olympus before all the Gods, let me present you with a gift, then maybe you will deem me worthy." Hephaestus got to his feet and went to the corner of his cave, where there lay a gift that he had prepared especially for the person who abandoned him. He brought out a beautiful throne filled with jewels and gold and placed it before Hera.  
  
Hera smiled, maybe having HIM as a son wouldn't be so bad after all. She thanked him and took the throne with her back to Olympus.  
  
Hephaestus smiled, that will show her not to just throw away a God. Then went back to working on pretty trinkets for Thetis.  
  
Olympus  
  
Hera looked down on Earth from her throne, she smiled it was absolutely beautiful. Funny how something of great beauty could some from something so ugly. She was then lost in her thoughts when she spied Zeus down on Earth. She immediately grew suspicious. Well she better put a stop to whatever it was her was planning before there was yet another bastard child roaming Olympus. Honestly, how he could favor such children. She went to get up, but...couldn't. What in Tartarus? She struggled with all her might but she couldn't move, she let out a frustrated scream.  
  
Cyprus  
  
Ares smiled as he heard Aphrodite's girlish giggle as he re-told tales of some of his many war times. The current tale was how some silly mortal believed he could go against Ares in battle and was tricked into killing himself.  
  
She laughed again. What a foolish mortal. She was about to say something to Ares (no doubt how beautiful they both were) when they heard the heavens shake with a scream.  
  
"Wonder what father did this time?" Ares asked.  
  
Aphrodite tilted her head to the side "maybe we should find out"  
  
"I do always love it when they fight. It always makes up for there being no wars on Earth" Ares said as he and Aphrodite got up ready to leave to Olympus.  
  
Olympus  
  
When they arrive they find the strange sight of Hera sitting in a throne struggling. Aphrodite couldn't hold back her giggles when she sees her, Hera looked up and glared daggers at Aphrodite, which just made her, laugh harder.  
  
Ares looks at Aphrodite, and then, back to his mother, "Are you ok? Is there something wrong, we heard you all the way from Earth."  
  
"I can't get out of this throne!" Hera said over Aphrodite's laughter.  
  
Zeus appears on the left of Ares, "What is going on up here Hera? You're shaking the Earth!"  
  
"I CAN'T GET OUT OF THIS THRONE!!!!" Hera yelled.  
  
"Where did you get this throne? And what do you mean you cannot get out of it? Sit up." Zeus said  
  
"I would if I could but I can't! I'm stuck!! I got it as a gift from Hephaestus!!! The little bastard HE must have set this trap!" Hera screamed.  
  
"Who is Hephaestus?" Zeus asked.  
  
"He's...my son" Hera mumbled "Your son? What do you mean YOUR SON?" Zeus bellowed.  
  
Hera's own temper flared "I MEAN HE IS MY SON!!! DO YOU HAVE SOME SORT OF HEARING PROBLEM?!?" both Ares and Aphrodite backed away. They didn't want to get caught up in one of their fights no matter how entertaining it was.  
  
"How do you have a son?!? You are my wife!! No one else is allowed to touch you!" Zeus yelled.  
  
"OH BUT IT'S OKAY FOR YOU TO GO OUT AND BED THE FIRST WOMAN YOU SET EYES ON?!? And by the by no one has touched me!!!!" Hera replied.  
  
"Not the first woman maybe the second! And anyway that's different! You are the Goddess of Marriage! Act Like IT. And what do you mean no one had touched you!?!" Zeus yelled.  
  
"I mean I had a son without any man's help, or are you too thick headed to understand?!?"  
  
"I understand alright!! But why would you do such a thing and why has no one heard of him until now?!? And why would you own son trap you in a chair?!?"  
  
"Because...because I-I...gave him up!"  
  
"Why?!?"  
  
"I...I didn't want him to see what a cretin the all powerful Zeus was!!"  
  
"Then why did he trap you in the chair?!? And I am NO CRETIN!!"  
  
"Because he didn't understand my reasons and you most certainly are!"  
  
"Well if I am such a cretin then why should I help you get out of your sons chair?!?"  
  
She let out another scream of frustration shaking the heavens and earth "Why am I not surprised?!? Go then and bed yet another tramp and leave your wife here!! After all you've certainly gotten good at that" she finished with a sob.  
  
"Now you can't go and cry now, you started this. Calling me a cretin and having a son whom you abandoned. But I so hate it when you cry. It can get annoying. HERMES! HERMES GET HERE NOW!" Zeus called.  
  
"Yes oh mighty Zeus?" Hermes appeared with an over dramatic bow.  
  
"Don't act trite. Gather the Gods. Hera has been trapped in a chair, and wants out."  
  
"Yes sir. Right away" and with that he was gone. One by one the gods began to appear and finally Hermes himself.  
  
"You forgot one." Zeus said.  
  
"Who?" said Hermes looking around counting then re-counting the number of gods around him.  
  
"Hephaestus, Hera's beloved son." Zeus said sarcastically.  
  
"Who???" asked Hermes bewildered.  
  
"Hera's son. Ask Hera where you can find him and bring him here. I would so love to meet the son of my wife."  
  
"Well then, your grace. Where can I find this Hepheastus?" Hera looked at him for a moment and finally said "Lemnos." No sooner had she said the word, Hermes disappeared. A few minutes later he reappeared. Alone. ''I'm sorry Zeus, but he has refused to come''  
  
"What do you mean he refused? Hermes, go back and bring him here, and if you must take Aphrodite with you, I'm sure she can find a way." Zeus said looking at Aphrodite.  
  
Aphrodite looked at Zeus, rolled her eyes then said to Hermes ''fine let's go''. She looked at Ares, pouted slightly, and then disappeared along with Hermes.  
  
Hephaestus sat in his cave, laughing silently It had worked, not that he doubted it would, but still it had worked, and now she can suffer like he did. A noise interrupted his thoughts, he turned and saw the God Hermes again, didn't I tell him I would not go? But then a woman appeared. He couldn't help but stare at her, in her flowing white dress and her long pale brown hair she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, even compared to the jewelry he made.  
  
"Zeus requests your presence on mount Olympus, oh mighty god of fire" Hermes said bowing extravagantly again. Aphrodite said nothing and looked to the left of Hephaestus rather than directly at him. Oh why did Zeus make her come? This was all Hera's fault! If she hadn't had HIM then none of this would have happened and she could be with Ares right now, listening to him tell his stories or listening to him tell me how beautiful she was.  
  
"I have already told you Hermes that I will not go." Hephaestus said still not taking his eyes off of Aphrodite. Hermes sighed then looked at Aphrodite pleadingly. She sighed and fluttered her eye lashes '' would you please come?'' she asked simply.  
  
Hephaestus considered telling her no, but looking again at her he just could not. "Alright I will go, but I will not let her out of her chair."  
  
Hermes smiled at Aphrodite and mouthed a thank you; she smiled back softly and nodded her head slightly. She then disappeared and re-appeared on Olympus with Hermes and Hephaestus right behind her. She immediately walked towards Ares hoping Hephaestus wouldn't follow.  
  
Hephaestus looked after Aphrodite as she walked towards a handsome man dressed in black. He considered following her, but then a frustrated cry caused him to look the other way. What he saw, made him laugh with glee, sitting in her throne was Hera looking every bit as frustrated as she sounded.  
  
Zeus looked at the new arrival, and smiled behind his hand when he realized the real reason Hera had abandoned her son. He was hideous! He looked at Hephaestus after having schooled his features. "I am Zeus, Hephaestus, I am Hera husband. It is a pleasure to meet her son. Now are you going to set Hera free, or just laugh?"  
  
"It is great to meet you," Hephaestus said bowing his head, "but I will not let her go. She does not deserve it."  
  
Hera let out another earth shaking scream, causing the other gods to flinch at the screeching sound.  
  
"What must we do to get you to let her go? I don't think anyone here wants to deal with a screeching Hera for eternity," Zeus said.  
  
Hephaestus looked around at the Gods surrounding him, his gaze resting on Aphrodite and decided that there was something that could be given to him, which would make him let Hera go. But he said nothing yet.  
  
Noticing his silence, the Gods around him decided to start helping  
  
''If you free Hera I will give you as many flocks of herds as you like, or I will give you one of my muses as a bride'' Apollo offered.  
  
Hephaestus smiled, this maybe worth the effort of coming here, but to Apollo's offer he shook his head.  
  
Artemis looked at Hephaestus, and decided maybe he wanted a companion, "Hephaestus, I Artemis, will give you a one of my nymphs, for company if you let Hera go." Apollo frowned. Then saw where Hpheastus' gaze landed. Aphrodite. So...he wanted the goddess of love. Poor Aphrodite. He thought as he heard his sister talk  
  
Again Hephaestus just shook his head, and looked around waiting to see if anyone else would offer something.  
  
''Hepheastus, what is it exactly that you want? I think that both Apollo and Artemis have been more than generous in their offerings. Perhaps you would wish to have the island Lemnos protected from storms of the sea?'' Poseidon said to the lame god.  
  
Zeus looked at where Hephaestus' gave kept landing, Aphrodite. Interesting maybe we can get him to let Hera go. "Hephaestus, you are looking at Aphrodite, is she what you want? Do you want Aphrodite to be your bride?"  
  
Aphrodite looked at Zeus horrified. She took a step back and felt disgusted. HIM as a...a husband?!? Surely Zeus wouldn't do this to her, would he?  
  
Ares growled low in his throat and placed himself in front of Aphrodite. How could Zeus try to give away HIS Aphrodite to that ugly God. It could not happen.  
  
Hephaestus walked closer to Aphrodite and then looked at Zeus. "I will let Hera go, If and ONLY IF Aphrodite becomes my bride."  
  
Apollo, Hermes and all the other Gods looked at Aphrodite with pity. Poor thing they all thought.  
  
Ares looked at Zeus and shook his head at him shouting "NO"  
  
Aphrodite thought she would faint. No this couldn't be happening! She thought with despair. She couldn't marry HIM she just couldn't! She was supposed to marry Ares because he was as handsome as she was beautiful. She barely heard Ares shout ''no!''  
  
Zeus shook his head sadly, wishing it could be another way, but his wife must be set free. "Alright you have your wish Hephaestus. Aphrodite will be your bride."  
  
Aphrodite looked wildly at the others hoping they would some how be able to help her. None of them men met her gaze and Artemis silently mouthed an apology. She looked up at Ares as tears began to slide down her pretty face.  
  
"After we marry, I will set Hera free." Hephaestus said, not noticing or maybe just ignoring the tears that were flowing down Aphrodite's face.  
  
Ares looked at Zeus, "No this cannot happen, She does not belong with HIM," Ares said in disgust.  
  
"It is too late Ares, it will be done, and there is nothing that can be done to help it, thank your mother for her abandonment of her Son for this, all of this is a result of Hera." Zeus said.  
  
The union between the reluctant Aphrodite and Hephaestus took place right away, being witnessed by a grieving Ares, and group of gods who couldn't even look at the husband. Hera was set free, and stormed away, in embarrassment. 


	3. Orion part 1

Part 3 Orion  
  
Aphrodite was sitting along a secluded spring up in the mountains. Aphrodite loved this area since it was a peaceful opening in the woods, surrounded by colorful flowers and beautiful nymphs.  
  
"Phiobe." Aphrodite called to the elegant brunette nymph who was dancing along the waters edge. The green-eyed nymph walked lightly over to the goddess. "Yes, lady?"  
  
"Go find Ares and tell him that I request his presence with me here." Aphrodite smiled as Phoibe smiled at her and walked gracefully away to find the God of War.  
  
~~ Orion walked along a path in the forest. His bow at the ready in his arms, ready for any animal. Orion stopped in his track and tilted his head slightly. He heard a light female voice and began to walk towards it.  
  
He pushed his way through the thick foliage into an open spring. He looked around and spotted a women lying on a soft bed of flowers. The woman had long flowly light brown hair, and was wearing a gorgeous soft pink gown, that did not even come close to doing justice to her beautiful face. She wore a wreath of matching pink flower blossoms in her hair.  
  
The beautiful woman turned her head and spotted him. In a soft musical voice she called to him to come over to her. He couldn't help, but do as he was told.  
  
When he reached her, she smiled at him flirtingly and ask, "why are you staring at me?"  
  
Orion blushed beat read, and began to stutter trying to answer her seemingly innocent question.  
  
~~  
  
Aphrodite began to take in the man's appearance. She first noticed his height, even though she was sitting down she saw that she would only come up to his shoulder. He had a muscular build, with chocolate brown hair, and hazel eyes. His tan skin only brought more notice to his light brown leather pants. She smiled in approval. mmm leather.  
  
She then noticed that he was still trying to stutter an answer. She laughed lightly at him. "You really are a man of many words hmm?"  
  
Orion abrubtly stopped talking, turned slightly more red, and smiled at her shyly.  
  
"My name is Aphrodite and you are?"  
  
"Orion," was his short response.  
  
Aphrodite looked him over once more. Very handsome, and leather is always good, but her is too quiet for my taste, she liked her men more talkative. I cant keep him. Aphrodite pouted in her head. but I can give him to someone else. But who? Well he looks very athletic, so he needs an athletic women, no one to feminine. That wouldn't suit him at all. Who do I know that's athletic? Well Athena is the goddess of War but she's a virgin. I will never understand that. Who else? Her eyes lit up in excitement. Artemis! Hmm but how to set it up?  
  
She looked around her, and decided she needed to get Artemis here. "Phoibe? Come here." She whispered to Phoibe "Bring Artemis here" Phiobe did as she was bid, and again went off, this time in search of Artemis.  
  
Artemis appeared in the clearing a few minutes later. She looked around and found Aphrodite standing next to a man. No doubt another one of her conquest. to bad he looks like a hunter. "'Dite what is it you want. Your little nymph scared my prey away."  
  
Aphrodite smiled at Artemis, she looked at Orion "stay here", She then skipped over to Artemis. " Well," she giggled, "I have a present for you. A present I think you'll really enjoy."  
  
"'Dite if this is anything like your last present I don't want it!" Artemis replied  
  
"No, no, no this is something you will really really enjoy trust me." Aphrodite smiled sweetly at Artemis.  
  
"Alright what is it?" Artemis asked hesitantly.  
  
Aphrodite's smile grew even wider, she waved he hand to an unsuspecting Orion, "him" she said simply.  
  
Orion and Artemis yelled in unison "What?!?" "Well," Aphrodite went into an explanation "I cant keep you as much as I want to, but I prefer my men more talkative. And judging by your bow and arrow, you are a hunter and well so is Artemis. Honestly I thought I was being thoughtful." She finished slightly miffed.  
  
"Aphrodite. What in the Tartarus are you talking about. You cannot give away a man as a gift. And judging by your little pets reaction you didn't even tell him."  
  
"Details. Details. plus I'm pretty sure that if you ever got involved with a mortal he would have to be as skilled as you."  
  
"Do you even know his skill he probably doesn't even know how to shoot anything. 'Dite you probably saw the bow and thought he had talent." Artemis said with little patience.  
  
Orion tried to stay out of the conversation he did. Even after she called him a "little pet" But this Artemis was bringing on his temper.  
  
"Hey just a minute, I have skill thank you very much, just because I didn't boast to Aphrodite doesn't mean I don't have any."  
  
"Ohh he speaks, and skill you say? Well I have to see it to believe it. Unlike Aphrodite I don't just judge by a man's appearance. Until you can prove otherwise, you to me are just another mortal carrying a bow and arrow."  
  
Aphrodite then spoke up, "Well then Artemis, if you don't believe his skill then go and join him in a hunt, the being that brings back the most prey in one hour will be the winner."  
  
"Aphrodite, what then will the winner get?"  
  
"Well I think you two should give the ground rules, but Artemis, no hurting "my pet", Aphrodite said, "Now go and be back in one hour."  
  
Artemis and Orion looked at each other, "If you win mortal you will gain my respect as an archer, but if I will then you will stop carrying around a bow like you have skill. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed." The once more looked at each other then walked in opposite directions into the woods.  
  
One hour later.  
  
"So how many animals did you catch Artemis?"  
  
"I have 10."  
  
"And you Orion?"  
  
"10"  
  
"Then it is a tie, and you have both proven your skill." Aphrodite looked at both of them "Now I am off, Artemis enjoy your gift." Aphrodite winked and disappeared.  
  
Orion and Artemis both looked at each other "So?"  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	4. Orion part 2

Part 4- Orion  
  
Aphrodite appeared in her overly pink chambers laughing giddily, she danced over to her throne twirling and humming to herself, in satisfaction. Artemis will love her present; she just doesn't know it yet, Aphrodite thought as she lowered herself onto her throne.  
  
Ares appeared in front of Aphrodite's throne. "Your little nymph girl told me you wanted me. What do you need my pretty 'dite?"  
  
"I was bored. I wanted to see your handsome face. And then while I was waiting I found this handsome man."  
  
"Man?!? What do you mean you found a handsome man? Why was he there? What did he do? Was he mortal? I will kill him with my bare hands for coming near my Goddess!"  
  
"Hush. Calm down Ares. I gave him as a gift to Artemis. Honestly that girl does not appreciate me that little twit. I give her so many gifts and she doesn't even like them. she is not even grateful! ARGH!" She sighed exasperated.  
  
"Yeah well that last gift was a little.um interesting. I mean that monkey she was like.being ..um she was doing. yeah the monkey was not supposed to be doing that. especially with her bow! I mean that does not even make sense!"  
  
"Oh honey you have no idea," Aphrodite snickered evilly.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder about you being the Goddess of Love."  
  
Cyprus  
  
Orion cleared his throat, shifted his feet, and looked around at everything but her. Damn this was uncomfortable.  
  
Artemis stared at him, smiling slightly at his nervous flutters. "Do I intimidate you, mortal?"  
  
"Hardly, I am just a little bit uncomfortable at the fact that I supposedly belong to you."  
  
"Yeah well, Aphrodite and her gifts is sadly not a rare occurrence, though many wish it was. She has this deluded idea that people want monkeys and people as gifts, I would be much happier if she just had her husband make me a new bow. Although I think she started giving these 'gifts' when she got married to said husband."  
  
"So who should we feel sorry for Aphrodite or her husband?"  
  
"Well Hephaestus did have a bad life, and now he is married to Aphrodite, Zeus help him, but Aphrodite is married to him, and she does mean well, in most cases monkey not being one of them."  
  
"I don't think I should ask about the monkey.should I?"  
  
"No, you really don't want to know. I still have nightmares and I am A GOD!"  
  
Orion's eyes widened, "that bad? Remind me to never get on her bad side."  
  
They both turned when they heard a rustling in the nearby bushes. Out from said bushes sprang a deer. The deer stopped when it saw a man.  
  
The deer stared at the man.  
  
Orion stared at the dear.  
  
The deer turned to Artemis.  
  
Artemis stared at the deer.  
  
The deer stared at the two when they turned to stare at each other.  
  
The deer noticed a smile blooming on their faces.  
  
Oh Shit.  
  
Then the deer bolted.  
  
Some Time Later. much later  
  
Artemis and Orion walked in to open area in the woods, where they went to rest. Artemis layed down, then called to one of her nymphs, "Kalypso" Kalypso a nymph with long brown hair that flowed down to mid-back dressed in a flowing violet gown with violets in her hair walked over to Artemis, "Yes, my lady?"  
  
"Go fetch my brother, I much desire to speak to him." Kalypso nodded then ran into the forest. Moments later Apollo appeared in front of the pair.  
  
"Yes dear sister, what is it you want? I was just about to introduce some very foolish mortals to something that I like to call the Bubonic Plague." He said laughing slightly.  
  
"Now, now dear brother, what did these mortals do to deserve such a plague?"  
  
"Well, these mortals were mocking my oracle over at Delphi. So I decided to make them pay."  
  
Orion looked at Apollo nervously. He was definitely NOT someone to cross, but then again he thought, you should really cross ANY of the Gods. He shook himself out of his thoughts as Artemis began to speak to the God of Light.  
  
"Wouldn't this plague then spread to more of the mortals dear brother? Find something more creative that doesn't hurt people who don't deserve it. You could always lock them in a room with Aphrodite's monkey" she suggested.  
  
Apollo shuddered at the thought. Then his mind bled as he thought of the elephant that Aphrodite had given him as a gift. He should have tried a lot harder to save Aphrodite from marrying Hephaestus.  
  
"Apollo, I want to meet Orion. He is the man that I have been hunting with. Aphrodite's latest gift. Now sit down and relax and forget about those silly mortals for now."  
  
"Hmmm.Well it's an improvement from her last one, huh?"  
  
"Yes it is quite an improvement" she said smiling slightly at Orion who smiled back.  
  
Interesting Apollo thought. "So I bet your wondering just exactly what Aphrodite gave to the Gods."  
  
Orion nodded "Yes, I've heard some.references.and I was a bit curious."  
  
Apollo shared a smirk with Artemis before turning back to Orion.  
  
"Well."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	5. Authors Note

Authors note.  
  
Cat and I would like to say thank you to everyone who gave us feedback. and also to say that we are now working on the next story part. Aphrodite's revenge. which will backtrack to the gifts that Aphrodite gave out the day she married Hephaestus.  
  
Oh and just so you know how we divided up characters here is a list of all the Gods and which one of us plays who. just in case you were curious in any way.  
  
Tanya G. Cat  
  
Zeus Hera Hades Persephone Artemis Apollo Athena Orion Hephaestus Poseidon Ares Aphrodite Eros Psyche Discord Hermes Kalypso Phiobe  
  
So Again THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. for liking our story. and keep giving us feedback  
  
Tanya G. and Cat 


	6. Aphrodite's Revenge part 1

Aphrodite's Revenge part 1  
  
Zeus and the badly mis-shapen thunderbolt  
  
***Olympus***  
  
Zeus sat in his throne yelling at Eros for shooting one his blasted arrows at a mortal woman that he had been eyeing lately. The woman was now madly inlove with a sailor whom also loved her deeply.  
  
Hermes then appeared and bowed deeply with a package in one arm. "Oh mighty Zeus, here is a gift for you" Hermes said walking past Eros as he quickly dissappeared to escape punishment.  
  
Hermes handed the gift to the irratible god and took two steps back. "Who is this from?" Zeus asked as he began opening the present.  
  
"It is a gift from Aphrodite my lord" Hermes said looking on in curiosity.  
  
Zeus looked at the gift in his hands, looked up, glared once at Hermes, then looked back at the gift. He opened the box, and was suprised to see a thunderbolt. Why did she give me a thunderbolt? Zeus took the thunderbolt from the box and laughed when he saw its mishappen form.  
  
"What is it?" Hermes asked squinting his eyes.  
  
"A. . . thunderblot Hermes. A. . . badly. . . mishappen one at that." Zeus said as he held up said thunderbolt.  
  
Hemes tilted his head to the side. It was indeed oddly, um, shaped. "Uh. . . it looks. . . interesting" Hermes said trying not to laugh and to keep his thoughts pure. Interesting, yes that was the only word he could think of to say.  
  
Zeus threw the thunderbolt when it started to move in his hand. . . What in Tarturus???  
  
The thunderbolt was now laying on the floor. . . twitching. That did it for Hermes. He could no longer supress his laughter.  
  
"Me thinks the Goddess of Love is in a bad mood." Hermes said laughingly.  
  
"Me thinks she's in a mood that we do not want to think about." Zeus said.  
  
Hermes jumped away when the thunderbolt started moving toward him. Hermes began to back away from the thunderbolt and it started moving, um, crawling towards him.  
  
He then jumped into the air and flew towards the other side of the chamber. The thunderbolt slowly but surely was making it's way across the room.  
  
"Um, I think that Lord Hades is summoning me for an errand, my lord. I must go. Perhaps Aphrodite is unhappy, maybe you should go talk to her" said Hermes as he quickly dissappeared.  
  
Zeus looked warily at the thunderbolt when it seemed to turn its attention on him. He backed up slowly...oh shit... he disapeared before the thunderbolt came at him... APHRODITE!!!!!!! 


	7. Aphrodite's Revenge part 2

Hermes and The Hat  
  
Hermes appeared before Hades laughing like a maniac.  
  
Hades looked down in bemusement from his 'Throne of Evil', "Hermes, what is it that brings you here?"  
  
"Well my lord it appears that the mighty Zeus is on Aphrodite's revenge list. He has received a very interesting gift," Hermes said snickering.  
  
"Interesting how?"  
  
"Lets just say that he won't be looking at thunderbolts the same way ever again."  
  
"I am guessing that I don't even want to know. Hermes coincidentally or not Eros stopped by and left a gift for you," Hades snapped his fingers and a white box appeared in front of Hermes.  
  
Hermes looked absolutely terrified. He wanted to open the box out of pure curiosity, but he couldn't help but remember the thunderbolt incident.  
  
Hades had never been more amused in his life. The look of absolute horror on Hermes' face made Hades want to roll with laughter but he didn't because he is Hades.  
  
Hermes reluctantly stepped towards the box. He took a deep breath and opened it. 'Well here goes nothing' he thought. He hesitated again and saw. a hat. Wait a hat and it was shiny. ooh. He picked it up and examined it carefully. Not oddly misshapen so it must be okay, right? He took off his old hat and put on the new shiny one.  
  
Hades was about to leave when all of a sudden wings sprouted from the hat and Hermes was lifted off the ground. Hades took a seat back on his throne.hmm.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?!? I-I can't get this stupid hat off." He yelled trying his best to pull it off but to no avail. "Help me!" he shouted as the hat moved him around in a circle. Faster and faster he went. The hat seemed to have a mind of its own and it suddenly stopped and then dived towards the ground.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" Hermes screamed as he was suddenly flung into a wall.  
  
Hades leaned back and snapped in his favorite snack. "Ooh that's gotta hurt," Hades murmured, as Hermes was repeatedly smacked into a wall. "Ooh that'll leave a mark," Hades shivered out when Hermes was planted face first into a rock.  
  
Persephone then appeared before Hades. She was about to say something when she was interrupted by Hermes, "AAHHH-OW!" She tilted her head to the side in the curiosity, "What is Hermes doing?" she asked.  
  
"He is running himself into walls. here want some?" Hades asked as he passed her some food. "Sit down, relax and enjoy the show," Hades said. Still not taking his eyes off Hermes, who was now being turned upside down in the air.  
  
Persephone sat down and started watching. After a particularly bad fall she noticed a hat on the ground. "Did Hermes get a new hat?"  
  
"Yes it was a gift Aphrodite," Hades answered distractedly.  
  
They watched as the hat went around in a circle and along with Hermes began to disappear. Persephone and Hades sat there for a bit finishing off the rest of their food when Persephone got up and began to leave. "Oh and by the way," she said, "you have a present waiting for you in the other room," she kissed him on the cheek, "have fun!" 


End file.
